


Le confinement

by BetteBealsFan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetteBealsFan/pseuds/BetteBealsFan
Summary: SWANQUEEN - Un petit OneShot qui a pour thème le confinement... C'est dans l'air mais les fanfictions aident à tenir, non ? Prend place, on ne sait quand, mais Emma est plus ou moins avec Hook, Regina plus ou moins avec Robin... Elles ne sont pas proches, pas vraiment amies... Emma n'a pas encore découvert ses pouvoirs... Bref la timeline n'a pas d'importance dans un placard...
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Le confinement

**Author's Note:**

> Bon courage à toutes et tous pour ce confinement et courage à nos soignants !

« Quelle idée... grogna la brune qui gigotait pour trouver une position plus confortable.

\- Il avait l'air heureux ! Chuchota la blonde

\- Oui, vous l'entendez courir dans tous les sens à notre recherche Mlle Swan ?

\- Il... Il doit nous chercher à l'autre bout de la maison.

\- Il est jeune mais pas stupide, il sait où nous sommes »

Emma soupira en tendant l'oreille. A l'extérieur de ce placard ; aucun bruit. Un coup d'œil à Regina suffit à lui faire regretter l'idée de divertir son fils avec un jeu aussi stupide que le cache-cache, du moins pour son âge.

En bougeant légèrement ses jambes, son genoux se pressa volontairement contre le bois dans l'optique d'entre-ouvrir la porte et s'assurer de l'absence d'Henry. Elle s'étonna de l'immobilité de cette dernière. Emma jeta un second coup d'œil rapide du côté de Regina qui s'obstinait à bouder. Elle poussa discrètement la porte de ses doigts et se heurta au même problème. La porte de ce foutu placard qu'elle avait choisi comme cachette semblait bloquée.

« Il va nous trouver... Rassura Emma en se mordant les lèvres.

\- Mlle Swan, finissons-en, ouvrez cette porte et nous lui proposerons de jouer avec lui à autre chose de moins... douloureux. Finit-elle par dire en se redressant.

\- Non ! »

Emma plaqua de nouveau Regina contre le sol avec moins de douceur que prévu. Le regard qu'elle gagna en retour était noir et empli de promesses de représailles si elle ne retirait pas son emprise sur-le-champs.

« Pardon. S'excusa aussitôt la blonde. Je ne veux pas lui gâcher la surprise, un peu de patience. »

Elle entendit clairement un grognement rouler dans la gorge de la brune qui se réinstalla au mieux. Pendant cette longue attente, Regina fixait le bracelet collé à son poignet, celui-là même qui l'empêchait de griller sur place le shérif et de s'éclipser de cette prison. C'était le deal, si Regina acceptait de se cacher pour que le garçon la trouve, elle devait porter cette entrave à ses pouvoirs, pas de triche permise.

« Vous n'étiez pas obligé d'accepter ça... Souriait Emma en pointant le bout de cuir.

\- Il ne me fait pas confiance, même quand il s'agit de jouer avec lui.

\- Vous n'auriez pas triché...

\- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? Maugréa Regina en reposant son poignet sur son ventre.

\- Le décevoir serait une trop grande punition. »

Emma souriait à la brune qui ne répondit pas tout de suite.

Au bout de quelques secondes de silence en plus, la brune soupira une dernière fois avant d'ajouter :

« Je suis trop vieille pour ça... Ouvrez la porte et allons jouer avec lui à un jeu vidéo stupide, il en sera tout autant ravis et mon dos aussi... »

Emma se demandait comment elle annoncerait à la propriétaire des lieux que la porte de son armoire était coincée. Elle espérait encore qu'Henry les trouve et débloque la situation.

« ça ne fait que cinq minutes... Un peu de patience Regina. Souriait Emma, peu sure d'elle.

\- … J'ai une montre Mlle Swan.

\- Ah... Dix minutes tout au plus...

\- Vingt-cinq. Et si vous ne souhaitez pas m'aider, je suis assez grande pour sortir du placard. » Souffla Regina en tentant de se redresser une nouvelle fois.

Emma, cherchant à cacher son rictus, finit par éclater de rire.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle là dedans Shérif ? ? S'offusqua la brune en retombant.

\- Il serait grand temps que vous sortiez du « placard » Mme le Maire... »

Les deux femmes se fixaient, l'une avec un regard malin, l'autre un regard énigmatique.

« Vous êtes en train de vous moquer de moi avec une de vos expressions douteuses que je ne connais pas, c'est ça ? »

Emma se contenta de sourire... Elle était persuadée que la Reine cachait ses véritables penchant en fricotant avec l'homme des bois. Mais les regards échangés étaient parlant et elle savait que Regina ne se gênait pas pour la reluquer une fois le dos tourné.

« Allez, ouvrez cette porte s'il vous plaît. Supplia la brune qui n'en pouvait plus de devoir bouger dans un si petit espace pour éviter les douleurs.

\- Encore cinq minutes et on abandonne. » Lâcha Emma qui cherchait encore une solution pour ouvrir la porte.

\- Je croyais que vous étiez les champions pour vous retrouver dans votre famille... »

Emma esquissa un sourire puis tourna la tête vers la brune qui gigotait encore.

« Normal que vous ayez mal à bouger comme ça dans tous les sens.

\- J'ai mal...

\- Où ?

\- …

\- Regina ?

\- Aux fesses ! Cria Regina, gênée par la question.

\- Ok, ok. Pas besoin de hurler ! Il va nous entendre.

\- Mais je n'attends que ça, Mlle Swan ! »

Regina pestait en cherchant ce qui lui rentrait dans la fesse pour pouvoir se poser aussi convenablement que possible.

« Grrr, je n'arrive pas à attraper ce machin...

\- Attendez, laissez-moi vous aider. » Proposa Emma.

C'est au moment où sa main passa entre la jupe de Regina son derrière, qu'Emma se rendit compte de son mouvement, pour le moins déplacé. Elle se figea pour jauger de quel côté arriverait la claque et fut surprise de ne rien recevoir. Regina était figée elle aussi.

« Mlle Swan...

\- Hm ?

\- Vous êtes partie en expédition ou vous avez réellement l'intention de m'aider dans mon inconfort ? »

Emma ne répondit pas, mais enleva sa main pour la replacer correctement entre la jupe et le sol et trouver l'objet du délit.

« Ah ! Merci Shérif... » soupira Regina en se posant de nouveau.

C'était un simple petit jouet en bois qui était sûrement tombé là à la première tentative de Regina de se relever. Toutes sortes de cartons étaient entreposés sur les étagères au-dessus de leur tête et devaient contenir les souvenirs de famille des Mills.

« C'est une mouette ? Demanda Emma en retournant l'objet dans tous les sens.

\- C'est un aigle...

\- …

\- Ne me jugez pas, je me suis essayée à la sculpture sur bois pour Henry, il adorait les aigles...

\- C'est... C'est déjà pas mal Regina... » Souriait Emma qui, en réalité, trouvait touchant les efforts fournit par la Reine pour plaire et combler son prince.

Elles échangèrent encore un regard, plus intense que le précédent. Regina ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question mais se ravisa.

« Allez-y...

\- Allez quoi, Mlle Swan ? Répondit innocemment la brune.

\- Vous alliez dire quelque chose, j'attends. On est... entre nous. »

Regina réfléchit un moment triturant ses doigts, fixa la blonde en cherchant ses mots, puis se lança :

« C'était quoi cette expression ? »

Emma se mit à rire nerveusement, elle se doutait que cette boutade ne passerait pas si facilement.

« Je sens que ce n'était pas qu'une expression...

\- Si, ce n'est qu'une expression Regina.

\- Arrêtez de me tourner en ridicule.

\- Ce n'est pas mon intention... Répondit Emma en se tournant un peu plus vers la brune

\- Alors expliquez-moi avant que je ne perde patience. »

Emma soupira une nouvelle fois et soutint le regard de Regina :

« Sortir du placard... Dans ce monde ça veut simplement dire... D'arrêter de se cacher. Finit par ajouter Emma après avoir cherché ses mots.

\- De se cacher de quoi ?

\- Des autres.

\- Mais je ne l'ai jamais fait. » S'offusqua Regina en se dressant un peu plus.

Emma trouvait particulièrement sexy cette manière dont la Reine refaisait surface au moment où son égo se sentait menacé.

« Ne souriez pas bêtement, Mlle Swan, je n'ai rien à cacher,

\- hm-hm...

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous insinuez Shérif ? Et arrêtez de prendre des pincettes avec moi, c'est insultant »

Consciente d'avoir été trop loin, Emma commença :

« Disons que c'est une expression utilisée dans un cas bien particulier... »

Regina semblait attendre patiemment la suite pour juger si oui ou non la violence serait requise.

« C'est plus pour les personnes qui cacheraient au monde leurs orientations... Sexuelles... » termina Emma en détaillant les réactions de la brune qui, contrairement à ses attentes, ne se fut pas surprise.

« Raaaa vous le saviez, n'est-ce-pas ? Siffla Emma

\- Bien-sur ! Répondit la brune en ricanant.

\- Mais pourquoi...

\- C'était si drôle de vous voir vous débattre pour trouver les mots Mlle Swan. Coupa Regina en riant de plus belle. Vous et les personnes de votre monde êtes si coincés »

Choquée, Emma se referma sur elle-même, honteuse de s'être faite avoir si facilement.

« Ok, je suis désolée... Finit par s'excuser Regina en se retenant de rire. Vous avez tellement l'impression que je ne connais rien...

\- ...

\- Mlle Swan... Arrêtez de bouder...

\- …

\- Vous êtes ridicule...

\- …

\- Mlle Swan ? »

Le silence se fit dans ce petit espace confiné. Regina souriait en cherchant à attirer l'attention de la blonde. Elle changea de position afin de se rapprocher au mieux, de se mettre à genoux, et de se pencher à son oreille :

« Je n'ai pas besoin de 'sortir du placard' Emma... »

Cette dernière, à la prononciation de son prénom dans la bouche de Regina et au souffle sur son oreille, eu un frisson. La brune sourit, consciente de l'effet qu'elle procurait à la Sauveuse.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'en sortir. Reprit-elle. Car je n'y suis jamais entrée... J'aime autant les femmes que les hommes. Ce n'est un mystère pour personne dans la forêt enchantée. Malgré la désapprobation de beaucoup de personnes...

\- Qui ? Demanda Emma, toujours captivée par le souffle chaud de la Reine.

\- Certains Rois et Reines ne permettaient pas les relations entre personne du même sexe dans leur royaume. Mais en tant que Reine moi-même, il en était tout autre sous mon règne...

\- Ah oui ?

\- Emma... »

La blonde tourna lentement la tête vers l'autre femme et se retrouva à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

« S'il y a bien une personne ici qui se cache, c'est vous... Avec votre pirate qui compense son manque de virilité par l'abus de rhum et de femmes.

\- Je n...

\- Vous ne quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas attirée par les femmes ? »

Emma secoua la tête légèrement, pas réellement convaincu par sa propre contestation.

« Vous n'êtes pas attirée par moi ? » Lança Regina qui obtint enfin une réaction.

Emma quitta ses lèvres des yeux pour plonger dans son regard. Cette fois sa tête ne marqua pas la négation. Elle hocha la tête doucement, un peu honteuse d'enfin avouer son désir. Elle savait qu'une fois Regina au courant de sa 'faiblesse', elle se retournerait contre elle.

Pourtant, la brune souriait légèrement mais ne se moquait pas... Ne s'éloignait pas non plus d'ailleurs.

« Je le sais depuis si longtemps Emma... » Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix suave

Si Mme le Maire ne cessait pas de prononcer son prénom de cette manière, la blonde ne répondrait plus d'elle. Est-ce qu'elle la testait ? Essayait-elle de la ridiculiser ? Emma cherchait en vint à relancer son cerveau mais Regina se tenait contre elle, son visage si proche... Il fallait qu'elle stop cette torture...

« S'il vous plait...

\- Hmmm, et en plus vous me suppliez... Finalement, ça à du bon ce confinement... »

Emma était l'impuissante spectatrice du changement de caractère soudain de Regina. Son regard était celui du chasseur ayant coincé sa proie et le gibier en question n'était pas sûr de vouloir échapper à son bourreau.

« Regina... Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit approprié...

\- Alors ouvrez cette porte et partez...

\- Je ne peux pas...

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Là, je ne suis plus très sûr non plus pour être honnête... »

Regina se contenta de sourire, inconsciente du fait que la porte les retiendrait prisonnières quoi qu'il arrive.

Il fallait qu'Emma prenne le risque. Elle se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur celle de la brune qui laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir et de surprise. Elle était persuadée qu'Emma n'aurait pas le courage de succomber à son envie.

Regina approfondit le baiser alors qu'Emma passait une main dans ses cheveux, évitant toute retraite. Aucune des deux ne s'attendaient à un tel déferlement d'émotions et de sensations. Emma reprit le dessus et allongea Regina plus facilement que prévu. Il y avait tout juste la place pour écarter les jambes de la brune et venir s'étendre sur elle.

***************

A l'autre bout de la ville.

Un toc à la porte sorti Charmant de sa lecture. Il fut surpris de trouver le jeune Henry sur le palier, le visage souriant.

« Salut grand'pa ! Je peux rester un peu avec vous ?

\- Euh... Oui entre... Où est ta mère ?

\- Laquelle ?

\- Regina ?

\- Dans sa chambre.

\- Et Emma ?

\- Pareil. » Répondit de manière nonchalante le jeune garçon en retirant sa veste.

Blanche, qui descendait les marches s'étonna.

« Emma n'est pas dans sa chambre, j'en viens Henry... Si tu la cherches, je ne sais pas où elle est.

\- Sûrement au poste. Surenchérit David en reprenant sa place.

\- Pas dans SA chambre, dans la chambre de Regina. »

Les deux tournèrent leur regard sur le jeune garçon dont le sourire ne fit que grandir.

***************

Chez Regina.

L'armoire toujours fermée, personne n'essayait plus d'en sortir. Emma relevait la jupe bien trop serrée de la propriétaire des lieux qui gémissait de plus belle.

« Regina... Discrétion... Conseilla Emma entre deux baisers.

\- C'est de ta faute... » Répondit Regina en quittant ses lèvres pour laisser à la blonde le loisir d'explorer son cou.

Ivre de désir, Emma embrassa, lécha, mordilla le cou de la brune qui elle s'évertuait à établir un contact entre la cuisse qui se pressait contre elle et son entre-jambe. L'attente était trop longue à son goût et Emma semblait prendre plaisir à la torturer. Une chose l'empêchait pourtant de se lâcher complètement...

« Emma... Gémissait Regina à l'oreille de la blonde qui lui paraissait apprécier son prénom ainsi prononcé. Il faut qu'on arrête maintenant...

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en glissant sa main entre les jambes de sa captive qui frissonnait.

\- S'il nous trouve enfin et ouvre la porte...

\- Impossible...

\- Ne le sous-estime pas...

\- Il ne pourra pas ouvrir, la porte est bloquée.

\- Quoi ? » S'offusqua Regina qui, en sursautant, fut retenue par Emma qui choisi ce moment pour la pénétrer.

Son énervement aussitôt remplacé par un plaisir intense, Regina s'agrippa à la blonde qui captura à nouveau ses lèvres pour étouffer les cris qui s'en échappaient.

***************

Chez les charmants.

« Henry... Commença Blanche après avoir tiré les vers du nez de son petit-fils. Si je comprends bien, tu as convaincu tes mères de jouer avec toi à cache-cache, tu sais où elles sont, mais tu es parti en les laissant croire que tu les cherchais encore.

\- C'est ça. Répondit le jeune homme, fière de lui.

\- Et elles sont dans la penderie de la chambre de Regina.

\- Encore exacte.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda David dont les sourcils ne pouvaient se froncer plus.

\- Il fallait qu'elles discutent. J'en ai marre qu'elles se tournent autour depuis plusieurs mois.

\- Comment ça 'elles se tournent autour' ? Elles se disputent tu veux dire ? » Questionne Blanche, crédule.

Aussi naïf que puisse être David, même lui avait remarqué la tension sexuelle entre sa fille et l'ancienne Méchante Reine. Il soupira en chœur avec Henry qui lui se tourna vers son grand-père pour finir son histoire.

« C'était la seule solution pour en finir avec ça. » Conclut-il

Il sorti de sa poche la clef de la penderie pour la poser sur la table. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse les faire sortir d'ici.

« Sans vouloir casser ton projet Henry, Regina peut sortir quand elle le souhaite grâce à ses pouvoirs... Releva David en prenant la clef.

\- Nope ! J'ai pensé a tout ! Il a suffis que je fasse comprendre à M'man que je n'avais pas confiance et qu'il fallait qu'elle joue le jeu au même niveau que nous...

\- Elle a accepté de mettre le bracelet qui lui retire ses pouvoirs... Devina David

\- Mais... qui te dit qu'elles ne sont pas en train de se battre là-dedans ? ! S'inquiète Blanche. C'était une idée stupide Henry »

Le jeune homme sourit en constatant l'innocence de sa grand-mère mais fut surpris par sa rapidité à prendre la clef des mains de son mari.

« Je vais les sortir de là, c'est une mauvaise blague Henry, tu seras sûrement punit pour ça et je ne prêcherais pas en ta faveur. S'énerva Blanche en enfilant sa veste.

\- Tu ne devrais pas y aller chérie...

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un les sorte de là, David. Elles sont peut-être entrain de s'entre déchirer »

***************

Chez Regina

« Emmaaaaa ! » Cria Regina alors que la blonde venait de déchirer ses sous-vêtements en espérant obtenir plus d'accès à son but.

Cette dernière ne répondit pas et écarta de plus belle les jambes de sa victimes pour la pénétrer de nouveau de ses doigts. Cherchant à rester la plus silencieuse possible, Regina se mordait la lèvre à mesure que la blonde accentuait le rythme. Elle l'attira un peu plus contre elle, préférant capturer sa bouche alors que son orgasme était assez proche pour exploser à tout moment. Et ce moment arriva, Regina perdit tout contrôle et mordit la lèvre d'Emma en gémissant inlassablement son prénom. Cette dernière ne sentit aucune douleur et maintint son rythme jusqu'à ce que son amante se relâche et se détende sous elle. Haletantes, les deux restèrent un moment immobiles. L'une écoutant le cœur de Regina battre la chamade, la tête contre sa poitrine. L'autre cherchant à retrouver son souffle.

Elles étaient bien trop absorbées pour entendre la clef glissée dans la serrure de la penderie mais elles sursautèrent au son de la voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Emma ? Je vais te sortir de là ma chérie, est-ce que tout va bien ? » Demanda Blanche en ouvrant la porte.

Un instant, le temps sembla flotter autour des trois femmes. Emma et Regina retenaient leur souffle, attendant que le couperet tombe.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Je le savais ! S'exclama Blanche

\- Ah bon ? S'interrogea Emma qui était persuadée que sa mère n'avait aucune idée de son attirance pour les femmes.

\- Je savais qu'elle te ferait du mal... Sort de là ! »

Confuse et en colère... Blanche n'avait rien compris de la situation et Emma se senti étrangement soulagée. Attrapée par le poignet, elle n'eut pas le choix que de venir dans les bras de sa mère qui la dévisageait l'instant d'après.

« Ta lèvre ! Elle a levé la main sur toi ! »

Blanche se posta devant sa fille pour faire face à la Reine qui se redressait de la manière la plus 'élégante' possible.

« Pardon ? Demanda-t-elle une fois debout devant son ancienne ennemie.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'exprimer autrement que par la violence, tu ne supportes pas que ma fille soit aussi la mère de ton fils et qu'elle fasse partie de sa vie.

\- Blanche...

\- Non ! J'ai supporté beaucoup de chose de ta part, mais taper sur ma fille ? C'en est trop Regina.

\- Maman... Tenta Emma, tiraillée entre le rire et la peur de blesser sa mère.

\- Emma. Coupa Blanche en se tournant vers sa fille. Tu peux l'arrêter maintenant, tu es en sécurité et tu restes le Shérif de cette ville. »

Se léchant les lèvres de manière inconsciente, Regina ne put empêcher un ricanement de s'échapper.

« Bien que les menottes me séduise Shérif, je suppose qu'il va falloir que vous soyez honnête avec votre mère avant que je ne m'en occupe... »

Le cerveau d'Emma eut encore un bug à l'évocation des menottes et ce qui pourrait en découler mais fut ramenée sur terre par sa mère visiblement inquiète.

« Emma ! De quoi parle-t-elle, pourquoi tu en l'arrête pas, elle a été si violente envers toi ? »

Tournant le dos à Regina, Blanche ne vit pas le haussement de sourcils de la Reine qui brandissait ses dessous déchirés en preuve de la violence qu'elle avait elle-même subit.

Emma s'empara de la preuve en l'arrachant des mains de la brune qui se mit à rire.

« Maman... Regina et moi... On ne s'est pas battu ok ? C'est tout ce que tu as a savoir.

\- Chérie, je ne suis pas Henry, je sais ce qu'il se passe.

\- Bien sûr. Ponctua sarcastiquement Regina, alors que David entrait dans la chambre.

\- Oui Regina, que ça te plaise ou non ce pauvre garçon est venu se réfugier chez nous car il en a marre que vous vous tourniez autour. Et ce sont ces mots !

\- Le petit...» Siffla la Reine qui retint ses mots en comprenant la supercherie.

Trop tard pensa David. Il jaugea les réactions de sa femme en comprenant aussitôt ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette armoire. Décoiffées, les deux femmes étaient à présent l'une à côté de l'autre comme deux adolescentes prises sur le fait par la principale du lycée.

« Blanche ?

\- David ! Ta fille s'est faite agresser et refuse de se défendre, on a dû lui jeter un sort.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas ma chérie... Laissons les seules un peu...

\- Tu perds la tête ! Lança-t-elle en se retournant vers son mari. Tu vois bien que l'heure est grave. Si elles ne sont pas capables de régler leur différent, nous nous devons de les aider.

\- Je... Commença David en secouant la tête. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse faire quoi que ce soit dans ce cas précis...

\- Il n'y a même rien à régler. Je vous pris de sortir de chez moi, s'il vous plaît. Gronda Regina qui perdait patience.

\- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas si facilement cette fois, Regina. »

Blanche s'avança de manière menaçante, obligeant Emma à s'interposer.

« Ok. Maman, stop... Je vais tout t'expliquer. Même si c'est... légèrement... Gênant...

\- Tu devrais t'asseoir. Interrompit Regina d'un air narquois

\- Regina... Tu ne m'aides pas là...

\- Quoi ? C'est juste un conseil. Tu te doutes bien qu'elle va tomber quand son cerveau aura enfin compris tous les signaux qui clignotes devant son nez et qu'elle est seule à ne pas comprendre.

\- Oh mais j'ai bien compris que tu t'en prenais à ma...

\- Marie-Margaret... Coupa Emma. Non, tu n'as pas compris. »

Vissée sur sa position, Blanche tourna son regard vers son mari qui, comme la femme à côté de lui, secouait la tête pour confirmer. Blanche commença à se faire petite et à demander des explications plus clairs. Emma, bataillant encore pour trouver ses mots, fut coupée par Regina et son impatience arrivée à son max :

« Ta fille vient de me baiser dans le placard, alors si agression il y a, j'en suis la victime mais je te rassure je ne compte pas porter plainte, bien au contraire... Maintenant sortez de chez moi les Charmants, merci et bonne fin de journée. »

Bouche bée, Emma fusilla Regina du regard alors que David ouvrait la bouche pour la refermer et finalement grimaçait à la simple évocation de ce que sa fille pouvait faire de son corps.

« Oh que ça fait du bien.»Souffla Regina, qui mourrait d'envie de lancer un pique pareille à son ennemie depuis des années.

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Blanche qui bascula en arrière, rattrapée de justesse par son mari qui l'accompagna délicatement au sol.

« Et voilà ! Acheva Regina. Je t'avais dit de t'asseoir, idiote... »

La brune l'enjamba pour atteindre la porte de sa chambre et faire signe à ces indésirables de partir. David, abasourdi, porta sa femme jusqu'à la sortie. Emma lui emboîtant le pas fut, quant à elle, stoppée net.

« Toi par contre, tu restes là. Nous n'avons pas terminé notre... discussion. » Continua-t-elle

Avant de refermer la porte, elle s'adressa à David :

« Je suppose que Henry est chez vous ? Ça ne vous ennui pas qu'il reste le week-end ?

\- O-oui... Non, il peut rester tant qu'il le souhaite. Comme à son habitude.

\- Très bien, il est puni.

\- Ce n'est pas à nous de le punir Regina. Je ne vais pas l'enfermer dans sa chambre ou...

\- Je veux dire, c'est parfait qu'il reste chez vous. C'est déjà une belle punition en soi. » Répondit alors la Reine en lui adressant un clin d'œil et en refermant la porte.

David resta figé un moment jusqu'à ce qu'au travers de cette porte, il entende Regina revenir sur l'idée des menottes.

Il s'empressa alors de quitter les lieux en tenant fermement sa femme contre lui.


End file.
